The Wolf and the Dragon
by Sansastarkofwinterfell
Summary: Rhaenys Targaryen survives the Sack of King's Landing and is brought to Winterfell to live as a ward. Seventeen years later, King Robert orders her to marry Robb Stark, the boy she has grown up with.


This fic is a request from blackfyrres on tumblr, asking for a Robb/Rhaenys fic. Hope this is what you wanted :). As always, feedback is welcome.

* * *

 _I am more of a Stark than a Targaryen,_ Rhaenys thought stubbornly as she received what can only be described as a look of pure hatred from Robert Baratheon. She would always be proud of her heritage. Besides her Aunt and Uncle across the Narrow Sea, she was the last Targaryen. The name didn't mean much in Westeros anymore, but it still meant something to her.

She remembers very little of her grandfather, the Mad King. She remembers little of her Uncle Viserys as well. She can recall everything about her mother and father though. It was awkward at times in Winterfell. Her father had caused the war that cost the North three Starks, but it also cost her baby Aegon and her mother. Her mother was a beautiful woman, and many people who had met Princess Elia commented on how much she looked like her, and it made her smile.

Often though, her memories of King's Landing blended into her memories at Winterfell. She had been so young when she was brought here. Lord Stark managed to convince King Robert not to have her killed and promised Robert that at Winterfell, she would grow up as a loyal servant to the realm. After persuasion by Jon Arryn, Robert agreed, and so Rhaenys had become a ward of Winterfell.

Because of this she knows more of the Stark ways than the Targaryen or Martell. She knows more of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn than her parents, and more of the Stark children than her brother Aegon. Rhaenys had a good relationship with all of the Starks. While no man or woman would replace her parents, Lord and Lady Stark had truly welcomed her into the family. Lady Catelyn spent as much time helping Rhaenys with her hair as she did her own daughters, Sansa and Arya, both of whom Rhaenys loved dearly, each for different reasons.

She also got along well with the boys. Bran and Rickon were both sweet, and were like little brothers to her. She would spend hours with them, playing with Rickon or watching Bran spar. She was indifferent at best with Theon Greyjoy, but she did understand how he felt. Almost a Stark, but not truly one. She was closest to Robb out of all of the Stark children. She remembered how when she first came to Winterfell, she was afraid of everyone, apart from baby Robb, and since then they have been the best of friends.

And then there was Jon. Jon Snow, who like herself in many ways, was a member of the family, but an outsider at the same time. Rhaenys felt an odd connection to Jon. Nothing romantic and no sparks at all, but there was a connection between them that she had never been quite able to explain. She had never mentioned it to anyone, and wondered whether Jon felt the same connection.

Rhaenys was shaken from her thoughts when Lord Stark and King Robert disappeared into the crypts, and Rhaenys released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She still feared Robert, feared what he may do to her. He wasn't an evil man, but he was not one to cross. She knew her father had kidnapped Lyanna Stark, the woman Robert had loved, and this was the catalyst for Robert's hatred of the Targaryens. She could only hope that Robert could see that although she would never abandon her Targaryen name, she would take life over seeking out a crown she does not want.

Rhaenys' heart pounded as she approached Lord Eddard's solar. She wondered what had been said between him and the King in the crypts, but the quick summon to his solar meant that she must've been involved in the conversation. She could only hope that Robert had not demanded she be killed, or exiled. She loved her life here at Winterfell and could not imagine leaving.

She finally gathered the courage to knock on the door, but the courage left her as Lord Stark's voice was heard.

"Come in." But she didn't. She waited at the door, wondering what she could say to beg him to keep her here and not send her away, or worse, allow her to be killed. She knew Lord Eddard said would not allow it, but what the King wanted, the King got. _Isn't that what made my grandfather so dangerous?_ Rhaenys thought bitterly.

She had taken too long to open the door, for suddenly it was opened from the inside by Lady Catelyn, who had a smile on her face. That helped Rhaenys, because she knew Lady Catelyn would not be happy if something bad was to happen to her.

"Rhaenys, my dear, we need to talk to you." Her voice was sweet, again making Rhaenys regain her confidence. She entered the room and sat on one of the chairs. After a minute's silence, Lord Stark spoke.

"King Robert was asking after you." Rhaenys knew he had, of course, but she was eager to know why. "Wanted to know if you were planning to one day take his throne, or if you were a loyal citizen of the realm."

"What did you say, My Lord?"

Lord Stark smiled at that. "What do you think I told him? I told him the truth. You never have been and never will be a threat to him." At that, the smile from Lord Stark's face fell. "Unfortunately, he wasn't convinced. He has demanded a marriage to ensure that you and your children will be loyal." Rhaenys panicked then. She had heard stories about this Prince Joffrey, and the thought of a marriage to him was the most awful thing she had ever heard.

"Please Lord Stark, don't let him make me marry Prince Joffrey." He held up his hand and she stopped her tears before they came. Lady Catelyn held her hand and spoke softly to her.

"You won't be marrying Prince Joffrey. You are to marry Robb." Rhaenys looked to Lord Eddard to make sure she had heard correctly and he nodded at her. Marry Robb? She had never considered it in truth, but she knew Robb better than most people. _He would treat me well, and I him._

"It is a good match. You and Robb know each other, you like each other. It's ideal." Rhaenys knew this meant she would officially become a Stark. Of course, she wouldn't by blood, but her children would be. _And Lady Catelyn was considered a Stark in every way now_ , Rhaenys noted happily. Her childhood dreams of being fully accepted into this family had come true and a smile crept across her face.

"You are happy then?"

"I am, My Lady. Robb is a good man; any woman would be lucky to have him as a husband." Lady Catelyn smiled at her, pleased that she was happy about the prospect of her impending marriage.

"There's one more thing. The King has chosen the man to give you away at the wedding. He has allowed your Uncle Oberyn to attend, and he will walk you down the aisle." Tears came to her eyes at Lord Stark's word. She had last seen her uncle the day she left King's Landing, and she had cried then too. Having her uncle with her on her wedding day meant the world to her, and she let the happy tears flow.

Rhaenys didn't follow the Old Gods, but she had to admit that the Godswood was beautiful. She would often come here when she missed home and sit in silence, listening to the trees sway in the wind. It was a place she felt connected to, even if she didn't worship there.

She heard a rustling behind her and jumped, but then she saw the familiar red-hair of Robb, _now my husband-to-be._ It was a strange thought, but not necessarily an unwelcome one. Robb approached her and lifted her hand to his lips, and bowed.

"My Lady." Rhaenys actually laughed out loud at him.

"Robb, there is no need to be so formal just because we are getting married. You have always called me Rhaenys, please continue to do so." Robb smiled widely at that.

"So, you have consented to the match then? I know the King commanded it, but I will not wed you if you do not wish it." Rhaenys smiled at him. Robb had always been a good person, and although she knew they truly had no choice, it was nice to hear his words.

"Robb Stark, I think we will be very well suited together. I think we will be happy."

"So do I, Rhaenys. So do I. I wanted to swear a vow to you here, before our wedding. And I vow that I will always treat you with the respect you deserve. I will love you, I will never shame you, I will listen to your counsel. I will treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

His words brought tears to her eyes once more. Rhaenys took his other hand in hers and squeezed it tightly, trying to express her gratitude through her actions because she found she couldn't do it through words. When Robb's eyes met her though, she knew he understood.

Hours later, they were still in the Godswood, talking about what their life would be like, what would change and what would remain the same. Rhaenys noted with a skip in her chest that their hands remained joined together.

The morning had been chaos, but now Rhaenys was more nervous than ever. It helped to have Uncle Oberyn on her arm, keeping her upright as she walked down the aisle to the heart tree where Robb already stood. Her uncle had practiced his lines for the entire week he had been here, not wanting to ruin the ceremony.

The aisle seemed to go on forever, and as she passed, she took a look at all the faces gathered there. There were many important Northern Lords including Roose Bolton and the Greatjon. She spotted Benjen Stark who had visited from the Wall specifically for his nephew's wedding. Edmure, Hoster and Brynden Tully were there for a similar reason. Ellaria Sand, her uncle's paramour was also present, and she gave them a smile as they passed. And there were also many faces who she could not name. At the very front, there were the entire Stark family, all happily watching as she became a member of the family.

Eventually, they reached the end of the aisle when Robb spoke up.

"Who comes before the Gods?"

"Rhaenys of House Targaryen comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Oberyn said, his practised words smooth and warm.

"I do, Robb of House Stark, heir to Winterfell. I claim her. Who gives her?"

"Oberyn of House Martell, Prince of Dorne, Uncle of Rhaenys." Her uncle turned to her and asked, "Rhaenys, will you take this man?"

"I take this man." Rhaenys didn't miss Robb's smile at her words, and she returned it.

Her uncle let go of her hand and Robb took it instead. Hands joined, they knelt before the heart three and bowed their heads to the Old Gods. Robb had taught her a prayer, and so she silently recited it, before they both stood.

He removed her cloak bearing the three-headed dragon sigil of the Targaryens, and replaced it with a cloak bearing the direwolf of House Stark, bringing her under his protection and officially welcoming her into the family.

The waiting crowd clapped and they turned around to face them, hands joined once more. Robb then leaned in and kissed her gently and Rhaenys felt truly happy. Robb had given her a sense of belonging. She knew their marriage would be a long, happy and loving one.


End file.
